


Ring the Alarm

by Amatia (orphan_account)



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amatia





	Ring the Alarm

Jordan's standing at the bar, trying to flag down a bartender, when someone bumps into her from behind. "Sorry!" Harriet cries, catching Jordan around the waist as they both teeter. Jordan's had enough champagne by now that she's not bothered by someone so close in her personal space, and steadies them both with hands on Harriet's shoulders. Harriet smiles brightly. "Hi."

"Hi. What are you drinking? I'll get it."

"Just water with lemon."

"You sure? We're celebrating."

"Yep. I've had enough for tonight."

"Okay."

Harriet's arm is still around her waist, casual and comfortable. "You know, I'm kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop," she says, her mouth close to Jordan's ear, after Jordan gives her order and their drinks are delivered.

"Me too," Jordan admits, and strips a maraschino cherry off the little umbrella pick. "But we shouldn't dwell. You want a cherry?"

"Sure." Harriet opens her mouth and Jordan slides the fruit between her lips. Harriet sucks on it a moment before chewing. "I used to buy these by the jar and eat them while I watched sappy movies."

Jordan chuckles. "I don't think you should admit that to anyone else, ever."

"In college."

"I suppose that's forgivable," Jordan replies, and Harriet laughs. "I did stuff in college I probably shouldn't admit either."

"Like what?"

Jordan's not sure if flirting is the right route to keep taking here, but Danny comes up to them doing some weird dance moves and she's saved from having to decide.


End file.
